In a typical hibernation technology, when an electronic device is shifted from an operating state to a hibernation state, data within an entire area of a memory is saved to a nonvolatile storage device as image data. When the electronic device is returned from the hibernation state to the operating state, the image data is read from the nonvolatile storage device, thereby restoring the data to the memory.
A typical information-processing device can perform an entire area hibernation that saves the entire area of a main memory to a universal serial bus (USB) memory device. The typical information-processing device may also perform a partial saving hibernation that saves only a portion of the area of the main memory to a universal serial bus (USB) memory device or the like.
In general, a memory area of an electronic device, such as a printing apparatus, is often classified into two categories. One of the categories is an area into which a software program is deployed (hereinafter referred to as “operating system (OS) memory area”). The other category is an area into which temporary data such as temporary image processing data is deployed (hereinafter referred to as “input/output (IO) memory area”).
In the typical hibernation technology, the temporary data stored in the IO memory area may be saved to the nonvolatile storage device.